


Jumping To Conclusions

by Hollie47



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Light Angst, Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: Kya jumps to conclusions and ends up fighting with Lin.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Kudos: 72
Collections: Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021





	Jumping To Conclusions

Lying down on the soft bed Kya could feel the firmness of the mattress through the blankets that were beneath her. Turning her head she looked out of the small window and blinked the tears from her eyes. She could see the trees in the distance softly blowing in the cool wind, the voices of her nieces flowed into the room faintly as they trained with their bending. She knew being with her family would help her to feel better but she felt as if if she moved the world would open up and swallow her whole.

Only yesterday she arrived on Air Temple Island to see her family and she had a wonderful time listening to everyone and how their lives and teaching were currently going. On the second day, today, it only took her the first few hours of the morning to royally screw up.

Hearing the birds singing their song as they landed on the small fences near her window, Kya moved a strand of her grey hair out of her face and sighed. The song of the birds was melodic and happy, and it was something she wasn’t in the mood for as she wiped another tear from her face. Looking up at the ceiling of her room she pursed her lips together and felt the heaviness which sat on her heart.

_ ‘How could you have been so stupid? You ruined any chance you had with Lin, there’s no hope left now, why did you have to go and do that? What are your family going to think of you now?’ _ Letting the thoughts run wild inside of her head, Kya squeezed her eyes shut as the voices got louder and louder, reminded her of the events of the morning.

It was a cool morning at Air Temple Island when Kya wandered through the humble home of her brother. She could hear the voices of the children floating in the wind as they played together outside. She heard the dull clanking of pots and pans as Pema put together some food in the kitchen. Walking out into the fresh air, Kya stopped in her tracks and hid out of sight as she saw Tenzin and Lin standing close together.

Kya observed them for a few moments and as she did so she began to feel something deep inside her starting to knot as Lin gently placed her hand on Tenzin’s arm as they both laughed together. Kya swore she could see something in Lin’s eyes as Tenzin stepped closer to her and whispered something in her ear that made the tips of her ears tinge pink. Clenching her jaw, Kya felt her anger growing inside of her, something she wasn’t used to. Kya knew that Tenzin and Lin had a past together but now Tenzin was married, he had four beautiful children, and he also knew how Kya felt about one Lin Beifong. What was he doing?

Feeling her heart sink as the knots in her stomach pulled tighter, Kya tried to hide the emotion she felt by using some of the Air Nomad techniques she was taught as a child. Unable to clear her mind and calm down, thoughts ran wild inside of her, her mind racing. Was her brother cheating on his wife? Were Tenzin and Lin having an affair? Did Tenzin tell Lin how she felt about her? With all these thoughts running through her mind, Kya marched over to them, not thinking of her actions as she felt the anger take control.

“You do know my brother is married, right? He has a wife and four children, and here you are trying to what, seduce him? Does anyone here seriously not care about how I feel?” Before realising what she had just said, she turned on her heel and stormed away.

Hearing Lin reply to her, she turned on her heel and looked at the other woman. “What did you just say?” she asked, feeling herself fuming.

“I told you to stop being an idiot,” Lin replied, raising her eyebrow at Kya as she crossed her arms in front of her. “I don’t have time for this, either.”

“I’m not being an idiot. I know what I saw, I’m not blind,” Kya replied, feeling her fingernails digging into her palms.

“You have no idea what you saw, Kya, I can talk to Tenzin without any implications of anything. What’s wrong with you today?” Lin responded, resting her hands on her hips.

“Nothing is wrong with me, how dare you say that.” Staring directly at Lin, Kya felt the anger boiling inside her as she watched Lin roll her eyes at her.

“You know what, when you pull your head in, come and see me and we can talk about this like rational adults. I don’t have time for this.”

Watching as Lin stormed off, Kya’s followed the woman with her eyes until her gaze fell on her brother and she felt nothing but guilt wrack her at the look on his face.

Hearing a knock on her bedroom door, Kya sat up and rubbed the stray tear from her eye. “Enter,” she said, making sure she didn’t look like the mess she felt.

Watching as Meelo opened the door and walked into the room, Kya followed him with her eyes as he came over to her and sat next to her on the bed.

“You’re sad, aren’t you?” Meelo asked, studying his aunt’s face.

“To be honest, Meelo, I am sad but you don’t have to worry about me, I’ll feel better soon, I promise,” Kya replied, offering her nephew a small smile.

“Are you sad because you and Lin were yelling at each other?” Meelo asked, cocking his head to the side as he looked up at her.

“Mostly, I didn’t think before I spoke and now I feel bad about what I said to her,” Kya replied, realising just how insightful her nephew could be when he wasn’t mucking around.

“Lin just came back and she is outside talking with Mum. You should go and talk to her, tell her you’re sorry and try to be friends. Also, Aunty Kya, Lin likes you too,” Meelo said, getting up off the bed and looking at Kya.

Tilting her head to the side, Kya studied Meelo for a moment, “How do you know that?”

“I just do and it’s so obvious to everyone.” Heading towards the door, Meelo opened the door and stopped for a moment. “Go see her before it’s too late.”

Watching as the door softly closed behind Meelo, Kya blinked for a few moments as she realised how smart Meelo really was. Taking a deep breath in Kya stood up, exhaled slowly, and took another deep breath in and let it out. She was still wracked with guilt over what she had said to Lin and her brother, her stomach still felt heavy, knots letting her know they were still there. She felt as if she had been possessed, taken over by something unknown, the words that left her mouth she never wanted to ever repeat again, she was never the angry type and she had no idea what brought it on this morning.

Finding the courage inside of herself, she exited her bedroom and walked through the humble abode until she was outside. Kya could feel the wind gently blowing her hair around as she tried to pat it back down. Walking around for a bit, Kya saw Lin talking to Pema near the path that led down to the small dock.

Taking a deep breath in, Kya squared her shoulders and exhaled. Keeping her head up, she slowly headed toward them and offered them both a small smile.

“I’ll let you two talk for a moment, please excuse me while I go check on my children,” Pema softly said, walking away from them both quickly.

Walking the last few meters over to Lin, Kya stopped in front of the woman and studied her face. Lin had an eyebrow raised at her, her normal expression plastered on her face, her hands were by her sides, waiting for whatever Kya wanted to say or do.

“I’m sorry Lin, I never should have said what I did, I didn’t mean a word of it. It was wrong of me to assume things and I hope one day you can forgive me.” Feeling nervous, Kya held her hands together and looked at Lin, hoping her facial expression would give something away.

“You know what, Kya? I know you didn’t mean it and I believe you. I’ve never seen you crack before and now I’m feeling pretty sure of something. And to stop you thinking about what Tenzin and I were talking about, I was asking him for some tips,” Lin replied, keeping a sense of calm about herself.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what kind of tips? It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me, no pressure,” Kya said, still curious about what they were talking about.

“Well, to be blunt, I was asking Tenzin on tips on how to ask you out,” Lin replied, a small smile appearing on her face as she looked at Kya who was standing there stunned with her mouth open forming a perfect o.

Shaking her head for a moment at the whole situation, Lin looked at Kya and took a step forward, capturing Kya’s lips in her own in a soft yet slightly rough kiss; feeling Kya melt into her and kiss her back after the initial shock wore off.

“FINALLY!” they both loudly heard. Breaking apart, they saw Meelo standing there. “Mum said to tell you both that afternoon tea has been served and she expects you both to be there soon.”

“We’ll be there in a minute, Meelo,” Kya said, watching as her nephew gave her a thumbs up before he ran off leaving them alone.

“We should probably head inside,” Lin said, looking over to Kya as her green eyes met Kya’s blue.

“We should,” Kya replied, a soft smile on her face as she took hold of Lin’s hand in her own and gave it a soft squeeze.

Heading towards the house, hand in hand, Kya felt a wave of happiness wash over her. She had thought she had no chance at all left and now here she was, with the woman of her dreams and it made her happier than she had ever felt before.


End file.
